Rath of my Enemy
by Eternal Heart
Summary: 4th story in Amber Force Saga. See Everything Amber C2 for all stories. The Amber Force meets what might become thier worst enemy...and things get painful!


Rath of My Enemy

An Amber Force Story

By: Eternal Heart

Chapter One:

Jess pumped her legs harder and turned a sharp corner, her shoulder caught the edge of the brick wall, drawing a thin line of blood. But she still didn't stop, ahead of her she could see Kobe's back and she could hear Zan panting behind her. Storm was gliding somewhere overhead and in front of them all was Mudmass.

Mudmass was the first villain they had ever fought, it was what had brought the Amber Force together, and now they were chasing it again. Mudmass had taken the form of the street dog and was racing far ahead of them. The Amber Force pushed their selves as hard as they could but still they began to fall behind.

Suddenly, Kobe ground to a halt, Jess and Zan ran smack into him, "Kobe!" Jess fumed and leaped to her feet, "What in the name of…" Kobe rushed over to a nearby car and popped its hood.

"What are you doing!" Jess shrieked, "Mudmass is getting away!" Storm spiraled to a halt beside them, "Come on!" she urged and shot a glance at the retreating Mudmass. Kobe dug around inside the hood of the car, "I'm hijacking the car," he said simply. Jess's heart skipped a beat, "WHAT!" she bellowed. Kobe shot her a quick look, "We're never going to catch up to him on foot! We need transportation!"

Zan scoffed, "Do you really think that you can hijack a car like that? It's impossible…" the words died on his lips as the car roared to life, "Come on!" Kobe shouted and climbed into the drivers seat. Jess shook her head in defeat and climbed in after him, Storm and Zan followed close behind.

"You know this is thievery?" Jess asked and strapped in her seatbelt, "Call it barrowing," Kobe said simply and put the car in drive. The car lurched violently into the car parked behind it, "Can you even drive this thing?" Storm asked, Kobe paused and then shook his head.

Jess was about to object when Kobe floored it and the car pop-a-wheelied down the street. Storm gripped the armrests as the small car rocketed after Mudmass, "I like flying better!" she screamed as they turned a sharp corner.

Kobe gripped the steering wheel as if his life depended on it and kept the gas pedal glued to the floor. Mudmass soon came into view, the fake dog squealed as it caught sight of the car blazing toward it.

Storm leaned out the window and began shooting lightning bolts at the helpless enemy. Zan whooped in delight as the small vehicle raced the wind. Suddenly Mudmass turned a sharp corner, Kobe slammed on the breaks and spun the wheel around in an attempt to follow him.

The car tipped on two wheels and for a few seconds hung there, defying gravity, then…it fell. The car smashed into the street and rolled with horrifying speed, it must have rolled eight times before screeching to a halt on its roof.

Jess tried to take a deep breath but ended up sucking in a mouthful of airbag, she battered the balloon and fought to get out of the crashed car. Finally she lay free of the wreckage and took some deep breaths, "Status report!" she hollered.

"Here!" Zan shouted from the other side of the car, "Here!" Storm gasped and dragged herself from the wreckage by Jess. Then, silence. Jess waited a few more seconds, "Kobe?" she asked hesitantly. Suddenly the entire car was lifted from the ground and throw to the side, Saber stood underneath, his fur soaked with blood.

"Kobe!" Jess shouted in alarm and ran to his side, Kobe morphed back. His face was stained with dirt and blood, a nasty gash was lain open on his shoulder, "Note to self," he gasped, "Don't hijack cars…"

"Oh…" Jess had to restrain herself in order to resist the urge to swear. "Kobe, are you alright?" Kobe was about to answer but he shut his mouth again and fished around inside with his tongue for a while. He spat out a bloody tooth and smiled wirily, "I'm fine…but Mudmass got away." Kobe wavered slightly, lightheaded from loss of blood.

Jess supported him, "Let's get back to Amber Base," she said wearily, "But," Zan spoke up, "What about Mudmass?" Jess chewed her lip thoughtfully, "Storm," Jess said sharply, "Follow Mudmass, see if you can locate where his is staying…but don't, I repeat, DON'T, start a fight." Storm stood to attention and saluted, "Roger," she said and spiraled into the night sky.

Jess, Zan, and Kobe walked slowly back to Amber Base, defeat weighing heavily on their thoughts. In the very center of Amber City stood the new Amber Base. When their old was destroyed in a rather unfortunate accident, they had all decided that it would have been better to be closer to the city anyway.

Amber Base was a large building that looked like an E turned on its side, at the top of each tower was a UFO looking dome that served as a look out tower. The three weary heroes stumbled inside and Jess went to work on healing Kobe. Zan collapsed on a chair and they waited for the return of Storm.

It was almost half and hour later when Storm came back, she wore a long look on her face and kept her eyes to the floor. "I lost track of him," she said, Jess sighed, "That's okay," she said wearily and rubbed her hand over her face.

"It was my fault," Kobe said, "I shouldn't have suggested stealing the car," Jess shook her head, "It was nobody's fault," she said, but they didn't look assured.

"Well we're some team," Zan said with sour sarcasm, "Let's face it, we're not heroes. Apart from Jess, nobody's ever actually conquered something worth bragging about!" Jess snapped to her feet, "Now you listen," she said sharply, "I could care less how many villains get away from us, but that doesn't mean we have to give up! A hero is someone who keeps on, even in the face of death. And don't be telling me that you aren't heroes, because I know better."

The Amber Force fell silent as Jess stalked out of the room to the middle watchtower, "We're going out for patrol in two hours," she called behind her shoulder and then disappeared.

Chapter Two:

Kobe looked up and down the dark streets, his shoulder throbbed, but he was a fast healer. Zan was somewhere off to his left and Storm was above, Jess had went down a different street. What Jess had said had gotten Kobe thinking, was he really a hero? He did have a dark secret…one that might change Jess's mind about him if he ever revealed it. Kobe shook the thought away and continued his patrol.

Zan walked up beside him, "When do you think we're going to get to do some real fighting?" he asked, Kobe shrugged silently, "We have been chasing nobody except Jax and Mudmass for almost a month now, don't you wish we could have a challenge?" Kobe shook his head flatly.

Zan gave him a blank look, "Well I wish we could have the meanest, most horrible, awful, gutless, evil villain in the world. And a battle with little chance of walking out alive, nothing could get my blood pumping more…" he was cut short as a knife spiraled out of the night and buried its point in the ground at Zan's feet.

Zan leaped back in alarm and Kobe quickly became alert, but nothing else happened. Warily, Kobe bent down and plucked the blade out of the ground, a piece of paper was stuck to the handle. Kobe got it off, on it was written two words that would haunt him forever: **WISH GRANTED**

Jess paced nervously in the main room of Amber Base, the rest of the team waited patiently by. In her hands she clutched the note from the knife, "What are we going to do?" Storm asked quietly. Jess stopped pacing and took a deep breath, "If he was a real threat then he could have hit Zan easily," she said partly to herself, "So he must just me messing around…unless its just Jax or Mudmass playing a joke…" she trailed off.

Jess looked over her team, all of them were mediocre, they wouldn't stand a chance against a real villain. Jess felt ashamed of herself for thinking things like that, but it was true, they still needed at lot of practice before going up against anyone serious. Jax and Mudmass had been easy, simple practice. But this sounded serious…Jess just decided to play along.

"I say we go out searching for this guy." She said, "For all we know, he could just be another most-wanted wannabe." Zan couldn't help but laugh, but he was still nervous, he knew as much as anyone that the knife could have killed him easily.

"Let's go hunting!" Jess said, and the Amber Force set off.

Chapter Three:

The Amber Force had wandered aimlessly around the city, looking for any sign of an enemy, but their search was fruitless. It was starting to get very dark, and that made Jess nervous, an enemy was much more dangerous in the night. Suddenly, Jess stumbled over a small rock that had been laid on the sidewalk. She was just about to kick it out of the way when she stopped.

It wasn't a rock, it was a knife, just like the one they had found with the note. This one was jammed between two rocks, the blade was pointing in the direction of a tall gray building with hardly any windows. Jess swallowed the lump in her throat, "I think we need to go there…" she said and pointed.

They hastened inside, it was dark in the building but the lights still worked. It was an old office building, it looked like they were adding onto it because it was deserted and building was covered with building equipment. Jess flipped on the lights and the Amber Force headed down one of the long hallways.

Suddenly the hall split off into two separate directions, Storm and Kobe took one way, Jess and Zan took the other, "If you need help, just shout my name," Jess said as a departing word.

Kobe and Storm walked side by side down the long hallway, "What are we looking for?" Storm asked, Kobe just shrugged in his ever-silent way. Storm scowled, _talk about strong and silent,_ she thought. They turned a corner and met a dead end, on one side was a blank wall and the other held an iron door. Kobe threw his weight against the door and it broke open, revealing a large room with bare walls and a high ceiling.

"Wow," Storm said, her echo bounce off the walls like a bouncy ball let loose in a glass room. Storm smiled, "WOW!" she shouted and listened with satisfactory as her echoes bounced back at her. "Shhhhh!" Kobe hissed, but his voice echoed too. Storm giggled and spun in circles all over the large empty room.

A slim figure seemed to detach itself from the very shadows of the corners and fall on top of Storm. Storm hit the ground, all the air leaving her body in one huge _whoosh!_

Kobe was on top of the figure in seconds, he ripped it off Storm and threw it with bone-breaking force against the nearest wall. The figure leaped up, completely unharmed, and stepped into the light. It was a man, he was very tall and slim, his entire body was covered with a silver suit…the color of a knife. All over the suit were patches of red fabric, making it look like he had numerous cuts in several places.

His whole face was cover with a full-face mask, making it impossible to identify him in anyway. He crouched low, like a tiger waiting to spring, his eyes fixed on Kobe.

Kobe stood ready, Storm got shakily to her feet behind him. The man stared at Kobe venomously.

Suddenly, Kobe was gripped with a sick sense of vertigo and a voice filled his head, "You may call me Rath." With a jolt, Kobe realized that the voice was coming from the man, he was talking to him in his mind. Kobe shook his head as if to clear his head, but the voice stuck.

"Who are you?" Kobe demanded, Rath tilted his head and stared at Kobe intently, "I'm what you wished for!" he hissed and lunged. Kobe hardly had anytime to dodge out of the way as Rath's slim figure hurtled through the air like a rocket. Unfortunately, Storm wasn't fast enough and she caught the full force of Rath's blow.

Storm was hurtled across the room and slammed into the wall with bone-breaking force, she slumped to the floor and fell still. Rath was on her in seconds, seemingly out of nowhere he pulled a knife out with a long, wicked, curved blade on it.

Kobe charged at him and knocked him off Storm for about three seconds until Rath was back on his feet, now his sights were focused on Kobe. Storm dimly remembered seeing Rath jump on Kobe and drag the blade of the knife across his skin, she wanted to call out, to help. But her body was limp.

Rath threw Kobe to the floor with inhuman strength and towered over him, blade in hand. Blood poured from Kobe's nose and his skin was cut in several places, weakly, he got to his hands and knees, blood pooling on the floor. _Morph you idiot!_ Kobe screamed at himself inwardly, but found that he was unable to. Rath had placed some kind of metal barrier in his mind, separating Kobe from Saber.

Without warning Rath jumped on Kobe and began punching him repeatedly. Kobe moved his hands over his face and tried to deflect the blows, but it was hopeless, Rath was very strong.

Rath slammed Kobe's head against the floor…hard. Stars danced in Kobe's head and he tasted blood in his mouth. But Rath didn't stop, Kobe's head hit the floor again and again and again.

Storm watched hopelessly as Rath battered Kobe, she could feel strength returning to her limbs but she would never reach them in time. Rath crashed Kobe's head into the floor once more and stopped, Kobe didn't move, he didn't breath…

_No!_ Storm screamed to herself, _not Kobe, not Kobe, anyone but Kobe!_ Rath got to his feet, and still Kobe didn't move, his face was turned away from Storm's, but Storm wasn't sure that she wanted to see what he looked like. Rath turned his red eyes on Storm for a few seconds before bolting out the door with superhuman speed.

Storm must have lain there for three minutes before she felt she could move, weakly she dragged herself to Kobe's side. She gentle turned his head toward hers. His face was hot and a thin line of blood trickled from his mouth, "Kobe?" Storm said desperately and shook him gently. He didn't move.

Storm held her breath and listened intently, he wasn't breathing, "No," Storm whimpered and climbed shakily to her feet. "I'm getting help," she said to the still form of Kobe and bolted to the door. She turned back for a few seconds to Kobe who was lying in a puddle of his own blood, "Don't die," she whispered and ran as fast as she could.

Chapter Four:

Jess and Zan weaved their way through the many hallways of the building, they spoke in quiet tones and kept mostly to themselves. Once, Jess thought she heard someone calling her name, she strained her ears but the voice disappeared. They turned another corner and the voice was back, Jess stopped abruptly.

"What?" Zan asked, "I hear something," Jess explained and listened intently, sure enough, she could hear her name being called, "Jess!… Jess!….Zan!" Jess hesitated, "It's Storm!" Zan shouted, "Storm!" He bellowed, "Storm! Over here!"

In a matter of seconds Storm hurtled down the hallway and nearly ran right into them, "Jess!" she panted, the rest came out as just a confusing babble of messed up speech, Jess stopped Storm abruptly.

"Take a deep breath," Jess commanded, "There's no time for that!" Storm yelled, Jess stopped her again, "Calm down, Storm!" she shouted, "KOBE'S HURT!" Storm screamed. Everyone froze, "What?" Jess asked shakily, "Its Kobe," Storm explained hurriedly, "He's hurt real bad, and last I check he wasn't breathing…oh, Jess! He can't die! He can't!"

"Where!" Jess shouted over her, "Where is he!" Storm darted down the hall with Jess and Zan on her heels, they didn't get ten yards when Rath dropped from the ceiling and blocked their path.

Storm let out a little squeak of terror and hid behind Jess, paralyzed with horror as she stared at the person that had hurt Kobe so bad. Jess glared at Rath icily, "Who are you." She demanded evenly. Rath didn't respond.

"Wow, NightAngel," he crooned, "I didn't think you would have actually been able to assemble a team." Jess froze, only Slade and the Titans knew that she use to go by NightAngel, how could this complete stranger know one of her well kept secrets?

"Just a little question," Rath continued, "Do you think they would still follow you if they knew what you had done in your past? Do you think they would still trust you?" Jess felt her fists clench, "Shut up," she hissed, "Quite right." Rath responded, "All though I sometimes wonder if you still have bad blood in you…once a villain always a villain right?" "Shut up!" Jess screamed.

Rath turned to Storm, "Still looking for those thugs that killed your mom, huh?" Storm stared at him with huge disbelieving eyes, "They killed her with a gun, am I right?" Rath pressed, "Shame…I prefer a knife…" he trailed off as tears gathered in Storm's eyes.

"And you," Rath said, his eyes straying to Zan, "I'm surprised you escaped your cage, of course, the Lab Men will catch up with you in time." Zan's breath caught in his throat, "Who knows, maybe they'll learn from their mistakes and never create such a failure as you again."

Zan's nostrils flared and with a roar of rage he pushed past Jess and slammed into Rath. But Rath was ready, he braced himself and caught Zan in his iron like arms before Zan could get to him. Rath slammed Zan up against the wall and pulled out a short, smooth, white stick. He pressed the stick right up against Zan's face and a bright flash of light lit up the whole hallway.

Zan fell to the floor, his eyes shut tight, he could feel his eye sockets burning from the brightness of the light, "Get away from him!" Storm screamed and lunged, Jess tried to hold her back but was unable to.

Lightning and wind ripped through the hall as Storm vented the full extent of her power at Rath. Rath simply dodged aside and leaped forward, his steel fingers wrapped around Storm's throat and gripped tightly. Storm choked for air as the wind died down and the lightning stopped.

Jess kicked Rath hard in the side, he stumbled back a few steps but did not fall. _He's strong._ Jess thought and felt a brief sense of panic, but it disappeared as Rath lunged toward her. Together, Rath and Jess danced furiously around the small hallway, each desperately trying to knock the other as hard as they could.

Jess's limbs were in a whirl as she struggled to keep up with Rath's fast pace, she had beaten Slade. Rath was no problem…right? Jess paused for a brief second and Rath took advantage of it, he punched Jess hard in the jaw and sent her to her knees.

Rath raised his knife high above him and let it drop, the blade didn't reach Jess, something big and black hit Rath full on and literally sent him flying across the hall. Jess glanced up, it was Kobe! His black suit was spotted with blood, and he looked absolutely horrible…but he was alive.

Rath leaped back to his feet, "Get away from my friends!" Kobe growled in the most evil voice and took a few steps toward Rath. Rath backed away a few steps, his eyes darting to every member of the Amber Force, even beneath his mask, Jess could have sworn he smiled. And then, he was gone.

Storm got shakily to her feet, she was rubbing her throat which had black bruises on it already. Kobe wavered slightly, Jess was able to catch him before he fell. His breath was short and shallow, but he would live to see another day. Storm supported Kobe as Jess went to Zan, he was standing, but his eyes were unfocused and he stared ahead as if in a trance.

"Zan?" Jess asked and laid her hand on Zan's shoulder, Zan turned his head slightly, "Are you alright?" Jess asked, Zan took a shuddering breath, "I can't see," he whispered. Jess's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?" she asked, afraid to head the answer, "I can't see," Zan repeated, "Blackness, there's nothing there."

Jess looked over to Storm worriedly, "It's probably just from the flash, your sight will come back. Here, just hold onto me until you can see yourself again." Zan gripped Jess's arm, his hands were shaking violently.

The battered Amber Force made their way slowly back to Amber Base, Jess's head was in a whirl. How had Rath known her secrets? It seemed that he had known everyone's, Jess could remember every word. What was he talking about? There was definitely a lot about her team that she didn't know, but what Rath had said seemed to strike a tender nerve…everyone had secrets.

Chapter Five:

Jess stood in the center of a dark room, she was back in Amber Base and had been for a few hours. Her team was looking bad, Kobe had lost a lot of blood and the bruised on Storm's throat had become very serious. But Zan had suffered the worst, his sight had not yet returned…and Jess was starting to fear the worst.

She snatched up her Titans transmitter the Teen Titans had given her before she left, she needed help, so she called Robin.

Robin's voice filled the transmitter, "Robin speaking," he said, it felt good to hear his voice, "Hey, Robin. Jess speaking." Jess said, she was surprised at how weary her voice sounded. "Hey, Jess!" Robin said, "It's good to hear from you, what's going on?" Jess swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I think I just met my worst enemy," she said quietly, the other end was quiet for a while, and then, "What happened?" Jess told Robin everything. All about Rath and how bad he had hurt her team, several times she had to stop and clear her throat as a lump gathered, but she continued on.

"He can't be any worse than Slade, can he?" Robin asked when she was done, "You don't understand!" Jess said, "He is worse…he knew my real name, Robin. Nobody but those back in Jump City know that! But the thing that makes him the worse…is that he's not afraid to kill." Jess trailed off.

"He wouldn't kill," Robin said, completely taken off guard at the thought of a villain that would commit murder, "You don't get it do you?" Jess said, suddenly she was very angry, "If you could have just seen the look on Storm's face when we met Rath in the hall, what he did to Kobe left her at the mercy of her fear! I've never seen her act like this before. And Kobe, it looks like he's been stuck in a meat-grinder!"

Jess pause and took a deep breath, "Zan's blind," she whispered, she had been avoiding the truth until now, but she couldn't dodge it anymore. Zan was blind. "And its all Rath's doing…" Robin interrupted her, "That's it," he said, "We're coming over, all of the Titans. I want to see exactly how bad this Rath is." Jess was about to object, but Robin's end of the line went dead.

Jess sat back in her chair and sighed, she looked over the mental pictures of her team in her head, "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm sorry I let you down. But I promise…that I will never leave you guys alone like that again."

Jess felt a tear slid down her cheek, "Even in death."


End file.
